


P.O.S - Ai and Ayane in Paradise

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [27]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ai Ebihara & Ayane Matsunaga from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Ai Ebihara sneaks a bag of grapes for a special person in her new life in Paradise.





	P.O.S - Ai and Ayane in Paradise

Ai Ebihara walked around what was now known by all the girls living there as Paradise Sanctum. She and all the girls living there wore only multi-coloured cloaks. Ai sneaked a bag of grapes from a shipment truck under her shirt. She was saving them for a special someone.  
“Oh, I hope these are truly great for her.” She said to herself.  
She continued walking down the corridor, spotting a couple of women walk past her.  
"Good morning Ai." One of them greeted.  
“Morning.” Ai smiled softly.  
"How are you on this perfect day?" She asked.  
“I'm good...” Ai replied before sighing softly. “I'm stuck on cleaning duty.”  
"I see. Is that why you stole the bag?" The woman grinned.  
“H-Huh? What bag?” Ai questioned, trying to play it cool.  
"The one you are holding under your cloak." The woman replied.  
“H-Heh...” Ai scratched her head nervously.  
"Do I need to tell The Great One on you?" The woman said.  
“N-no! I'm not taking them for myself!” Ai panicked. “They're for Ayane!”  
The women giggled.  
"It's okay." One said.  
"Go take them to your beloved." The other one smiled.  
“G-Good...” Ai sighed with relief. “You both wouldn't be able to tell on me anyways.”  
The women looked at each other confused.  
“I know you've been sneaking soup and bread to that little girl who was born with brain damage.” Ai smiled.  
"... She needs it." They both said softly.  
“It’s sweet.” Ai replied. “So don't tell on me.”  
"Very well. As you were." They both smiled, walking off.  
Ai continued walking, passing multiple rooms and people walking. Ai could hear some discussing problems, some being happy and others just making sexual noises.  
“Paradise...” Ai smiled.  
She approached Ayane’s room, seeing her laid on the couch. Her head was rested on one arm and her barefeet rested on the other arm as she relaxed.  
“Um... H-Hey.” Ai blushed.  
“Hey Ai. Don't be nervous.” Ayane giggled.  
“I... Brought you something.” Ai smiled nervously.  
She pulled out the bag on grapes under her shirt.  
“Awww. Thank you so much.” Ayaned blushed softly.  
“E-Enjoy them.” Ai smiled, handing them to Ayane.  
Their hands touched slightly as Ayane looked at her.  
“Wh-Why are you so nervous?” She asked.  
“I... Don't know.” Ai replied.  
“It’s because you wuv me!” Ayane giggled, making Ai blush even more.  
She moved her feet,  curlingup on one side of the couch.  
“Come sit down.” Ayane requested.  
Ai nodded, sitting on the couch. Ayane opened the bag of grapes, putting them on Ai’s lap, eating some. Ai just watched her eat, smiling.  
“What's wrong?” Ayane asked. “Have some, they are delicious!”  
“They're all for you sweetie!” Ai replied happily.  
“Thank you so much!” Ayane giggled. “You're making me feel like a Goddess at times since coming here.”  
Ai blushed smiling.  
“Next thing I know, you're gonna feed them to me.” Ayane joked, kissing her cheek.  
“I can if you want.” Ai requested.  
“Oh really?” Ayane grinned.  
She rested her legs on Ai’s lap as she opened her mouth, smiling. Ai smiled as she started feeding Ayane like a Goddess.  
“Thank you my love.” Ayane smiled.  
“This is paradise after all.” Ai smiled happily. “Especially with you... My beloved.”  
“I agree.” She smiled back, still being fed the grapes by her one and only Ai Ebihara.  



End file.
